civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Al Falah (CivBE)
Al Falah is a new sponsor introduced in Rising Tide. Their leader is Arshia Kishk. Unlike the other sponsors who travelled in cryogenic ships, Al Falah travelled in a generation ship, so the people who left Earth are long gone by now. Al Falah is based around the Middle East and Northern Africa. They have a unique civilization because their culture is based around the scarcity of resources. Civilopedia Entry After the Great Mistake, the majority of the population of the Middle East was forced into exile, fleeing their devastated homeland for neighboring regions and eventually becoming part of the burgeoning African, Indian, and Slavic factions. But not everyone left – whether by choice or necessity, a portion of the Middle Eastern populous remained behind to make what life they could in the remains of the Fertile Crescent. Initially these survivors took refuge in the megacities of the wealthy Arab states – Dubai, Jeddah, and Amman in particular became teeming metropolises, bursting with massive populations struggling to find their feet. The masters of these new city-states at first sought aid from the international community, but as the global powers shrank into self-imposed isolation in the face of the ongoing crisis, they were left increasingly – and in the end, totally – alone. From this darkness, a new kind of culture emerged. Convinced that the only salvation they would ever find would come from within, the lost people of the Middle East found a new form of courage. Their pride in remaining with their homeland hardened into a zeal to reclaim it, and to demonstrate to themselves and to the world their strength and resilience. The people left the cities and, hectare by hectare, swept clean the blasted remains of their country. Old tribal animosities and rivalries had given way to a generation of intense proximity in the crowded megacities, and the people that reemerged into the land did so in a spirit of brotherhood, united by their common desire to reclaim their dignity and autonomy. When the Inflection Point was discovered and the nations of the world began to unfreeze their relationships, they found the peoples of the Middle East resurgent, united, and fiercely independent. When work began on the great ships, the Arabians were among the first to loft a derrick and start construction. In these early days of the Seeding, before cryogenic technology had evolved to the point where it could withstand a deep space voyage, many nations feared to send colonists to far-flung planets for the toll it would take on the crew. The Arabians did not. They had borne the greatest hardship and shaken it off. Their people were tempered in adversity, and did not flinch from it. The Arabian ships that left Earth were "waking ships" - they did not carry sleeping cells. The crew that stepped onto them knew they would likely never live to see their new home. But they would prepare their descendants to be masters of it. They would raise their children on the stories of their people's rise from the ashes. They would teach them of the strength and determination that fueled their journey to claim a new homeland. By the time these new colonists, born in space, arrived at their new world, they no longer remembered the Old Earth names for their forbears' home countries. They only knew what lay before them – the culmination of the work of generations, the rewards of their antecedents' struggle: Al Falah… "Our Success." Character Trait City Developments are the production choices that allow you to convert production into culture, science, etc. List of Cities See also * Al Falah's leader preview Category:Rising Tide factions Category:Arabian